


Метка

by jsMirage



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25127296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage
Summary: Стив с детства был хилым задохликом, у которого все через одно место. Если бы он выражался, то обязательно бы пояснил через какое. Так вот, с соулмейтом у него все было оттуда же!
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Метка

***

Стив с детства был хилым задохликом, у которого все через одно место. Если бы он выражался, то обязательно бы пояснил через какое. Так вот, с соулмейтом у него все было оттуда же!

У всех нормальных людей на теле появлялась метка с инициалами и датой рождения пары. И знаете что? По скромным подсчетам Стива, его родственная душа родится, когда ему будет пятьдесят два года. А учитывая здоровье Роджерса, тот едва ли дотянет до такого возраста.

***

Сыворотка суперсолдата не просто исправила огрехи физических данных, но и позволила Стиву выжить после пятидесяти лет во льдах. Это, конечно, огорчало из-за того, что все его близкие и знакомые умерли или сильно состарились, мир ужасно изменился, и ему в пору бы сойти с ума, но у Роджерса был свой якорь. Инициалы и дата рождения человека, предназначенного ему судьбой. Тот ведь вполне достиг возраста, когда можно иметь личную жизнь (и уже давно, между прочим), да и Стив неплохо сохранился для своих лет.

Вот только сначала ему предстояло разобраться с рогатым мужиком из Асгарда и познакомиться с кучкой других героев, а потом можно взяться за поиски своей пары. Тем более Стиву объяснили, как пользоваться интернетом и базой данных соулмейтов. Конечно, искушение заглянуть туда было слишком велико, но он решил повременить.

И, если честно, не стоило ему оттягивать. После сражения с Локи и знакомства со Мстителями, он вернулся домой и открыл специальный сайт, который помогал подобрать тех людей, которые подходили под критерии запроса. Для этого Стив внес туда свою дату рождения и инициалы, а затем те, что были на его руке.

Знаете ли, разницы в пятьдесят два года не так уж часто встречаются, потому совпадение было лишь одно. Тони Старк. Чертов Железный Человек, с которым Стив умудрился не поладить и даже поцапаться.

— Твою мать, — выдохнул он, прикрывая глаза рукой.

Но Капитан Америка на то и Капитан Америка, что не пасует перед трудностями.

***

— Роджерс, не ожидал увидеть тебя так скоро, — вместо приветствия сказал Тони, не отрываясь от сенсорной панели с какими-то чертежами.

— Да, и я сам на это не рассчитывал. Особенно, когда столкнулся с бюрократией, необходимой для получения пропуска в Башню, — ответил Стив, неловко оглядываясь.

Он и так чувствовал себя лишним в этом мире, а уж во владениях Старка, где количество мудрёных технологий на квадратный метр зашкаливало, тем более.

— Так зачем ты преодолевал эти танталовы муки? — устремив взгляд на Стива, спросил он. — Мог бы просто позвонить. Знаешь, есть такая штука, которая позволяет в два клика связаться с другим человеком.

— Я знаю, что такое телефон, Тони, — устало выдохнул Стив.

Они смотрели друг на друга, при этом взгляд Старка был непроницаем, а вот на лице бравого Капитана отражалась смесь робости и растерянности.

— Ты знал? — просто спросил он.

— Я много чего знаю, Роджерс. Гений, несколько премий, научный разработки, сам понимаешь. Что конкретно тебя интересует?

Стив поджал губы, прекрасно понимая - Старку все известно. Возможно, он узнал об их связи задолго до первой встречи.

— Я о метке, — пояснил он. — О том, что ты моя родственная душа.

— Сколько патетики, Капитан. Ты прошел войну и сменил эпохи, но все еще размышляешь, как романтичная девица, перечитавшая любовных романов.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — не понял Стив.

— Если тебя не устраивает выбор вселенной, то просто наплюй на него, Роджерс, — спокойно пояснил Тони, возвращаясь к чертежу на экране. — Такого правильного парня, как ты, сложно будет винить. Я далеко не подарок. Как ты там сказал? Ты знаешь простых ребят, которые в десять раз меня лучше. Я сражаюсь только за себя и не из тех, кто пойдет на жертву.

— Ты сейчас используешь мои слова против меня же?

— Я даю тебе шанс слинять и не мучиться совестью. Ты же слишком правильный, Кэп. А я далек не из тех, кто ляжет на колючую проволоку и позволит через себя переступить.

— Прекрати цепляться к тому, что я говорил! Мы сейчас совершенно о другом говорим.

— Моей сути это не изменит. Я тот, кто я есть.

— И ты предназначен мне именно таким. Возможно, мы оба изменимся под влиянием друг друга. Это нормально для соулмейтов. И я хочу попробовать, иначе не пришел бы сюда.

Тони лишь безразлично пожал плечами.

— Дело твое, Кэп. Хочешь попробовать — валяй. Джарвис, договорись с Роджерсом об ужине в удобное для него время, совпадающее с моим расписанием. Помоги ему выбрать место и забронируй нам столик.

— Мистер Роджерс, буду рад вам помочь, — раздался бодрый голос ИИ.

— Серьезно, Тони? Ты оставишь меня разговаривать с… с твоим изобретением.

— Я уже это сделал, — ответил Старк, возвращаясь к чертовому чертежу.

***

— Мне вот интересно, когда ты узнал, что я твоя пара, что смутило сильнее: моя персона или то, что твой соулмейт мужик? В ваше время это не поощрялось.

— Тони, я только что сделал тебе предложение! Ты должен был сказать: «Согласен, ведь ты терпишь меня столько лет!» или «Нет, Стив, прости, но я не стану твоей миссис Роджерс», а не заваливать меня нелепыми вопросами.

— Про миссис Роджерс звучит разумно. Но то же самое можно сказать и о миссис Старк.

— Тони!

— Что? Может, я начинаю собирать информацию для своей свадебной речи.

— Это значит «да»?

— А сам как думаешь? Я терплю твою нудятину столько лет! Так что ты обязан на мне жениться.

— Ты невыносим.

— При этом предложение мне делаешь именно ты, — самодовольно ухмыльнулся Старк.

Что ж, они попробовали и не прогадали. В конце концов, судьба редко ошибается. Особенно, когда разница в возрасте составляет пятьдесят два года.


End file.
